Misery Business
by coolchic79260
Summary: Ever since Karen came back Katie had her guard up with it came to her marrage. But what happens if Karen tries to threaten it?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys Ever Since Karen came back I had this story in my head and I just now decided to write and post this :D So Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Another week another chance to kick ass!" TNA World Heavyweight Champion and Television Champion Katie Borden said happily as she arrived at the Impact Zone

"What is it with you and Kicking Ass?" Ally asked

"It's mostly Immortal's ass." Katie smirked then she stopped and Glared at someone

"Katie are you ok?" Ally asked as she waved her hand in front of Katie "Katie?"

"Huh?" Katie asked as she came back to earth "What happened."

"You were out of it." Ally said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just not feeling well." Katie said holding her head

"Then you should…" But Ally saw the _real _reason why Katie was out of it "Katie don't worry she loves Jarrett and Allen loves you."

"I can't help it Ally I don't want to lose my husband to…to that." Katie said acting disgusted

"Katie you're over reacting you won't alright." Ally said "Now let's get ready for your 6 Knockout tag team match."

"Alright who am I facing again?" Katie asked

"The Skank Club Ashley, Lisa and Lena."

"Oh them." Katie said "Who are my partners again?"

"Ivory and Eliza." Ally said

"Oh right." Katie said as they walked in their locker room "Sorry Karen really made me get out if it."

"Katie look at me." Ally said making Katie look at her "You…Will…never…lose…Allen…to…that…woman…ok."

"You don't know that remember 08 when Kurt was married to her?" Katie asked as she was picking out her outfit

"Yeah and Allen married her instead." Ally said

"Don't remind me please!" Katie said as she started crying

"Katie." Ally said as she hugged Katie "He was stupid back then but he's smart now and he loves you alright so don't worry ok."

"I'll try not." Katie said as she slowly stopped crying

"Good now focus on your match I got some business to take care of." Ally said

"If by business you mean make out with Chris?" Katie asked a she softly laughed and Ally looked at her "What ever since he came back you've been making out with him 24/7."

"Proud of it." Smiled Ally "But no it's something else."

"Tell me." Katie said

"Later." Ally smiled as she left

"Note to self hurt Ally till she tells me what's going on." Katie said to herself as she got ready for her match

_**.x.**_

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Lena Williams, Madison Rayne and Tara!" JB Announced

Ashley's theme played and she came out Lena and Lisa with Lena wearing a Too Fast Brass Knuckles Corset Tube Top, Black Ruffle Petticoat and a pair of Qupid Black Velvet Buckle Strap Booties. When they got in the ring they triple kissed then waited for their opponents

"And their opponents The TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams, Eliza and the TNA World Champion and Television Champion Katie Borden The Entourage!" JB Announced

_High Voltage _by _Linkin Park _played and Katie, Ivory and Eliza came out wearing a White and Black Heart Top with Katie wearing a Black Zip PU Hooded Moto Jacket Over hers, Katie had on a pair of Tripp Black and Purple Stitch Chain pants, Ivory had on a pair of Tripp Black Lace Up and Chains Pants, Eliza had on a pair of Black Cargo Skinny Jeans, and They each had on a pair of Black Converse Low tops. When they got in the ring they posed for the fans and Katie and Ivory handed their belts to Jackson then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Lena and Ivory and when Ivory had Lena is Position Ivory went for her finisher _Ivory Blossom _and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners The Entourage!" JB Announced

After they won Katie and Eliza went in the ring and Hugged Ivory and they celebrated a bit

"That was great like always." Katie smiled as soon as they went to the back

"I agree." Ivory smiled then Katie stopped and glared again "Katie are you ok?"

"It must be Karen." Eliza said "Ally told me the whole story."

"She must hate her so much." Ivory said

"Damn right she does." Eliza said "Oh oh bitch at 2 o' clock."

"Hey Borden what are you looking at?" Karen asked rudely as she walked over to the group and Katie just glared some more "Hey answer me!"

"How about you leave her alone Karen." Ivory said

"Yeah Katie has done nothing to you." Eliza said

"I know she hasn't." Karen said the Smirked "Although I bet AJ misses me."

Then that's when Katie snapped then tried to attack her but Ivory and Eliza held her back

"You bitch you stay away from him!" Katie yelled as she tried to attack Karen but she was held back some more and Karen walked away

"Katie calm down." Eliza said

"I'm sorry guys but I can't help it." Katie said "I don't want to lose Allen to that."

"Come on." Ivory said as the three of them went to Fortune's locker room

_**.x.**_

"Allen we have a quick question." Ivory said as soon as the three went to Fortune's locker room

"Shoot." Allen said

"Karen or Katie?" Eliza asked

"That's easy Katie why do you ask?" Allen asked

"Well Katie thinks you'll go back to Karen." Ivory said

"Ok first off that was only on screen and we were just friends and second Katie don't worry I won't ever be with her alright." Allen said as he hugged Katie

"She's trying though." Katie said

"She can keep trying I'm not going to leave you alright." Allen said "She might just be doing this to get in your head don't let her ok."

"I'll try not." Katie said "But if she makes a move on you I won't be held responsible for my actions."

_Me: Karen better stay away from both of them if not...Knowing Katie it won't be pretty. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and sorry I didn't put this up last night but I fell asleep (Damn my sleeping Habits I can't even stay up on Weekends now :'( ) But I'll try to update when I'm awake :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for Reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2

After the tapings that night Allen and Katie went back home and they watched _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: the Beginning _and daring the middle of the movie they fall asleep and Katie woke up a few hours later

"Damn we must have been tired." Katie yawned as she gently shook Allen awake "Hey we fell asleep."

"Huh? Then why did you wake me up then?" Allen yawned

"So we could go to bed." Katie said

"What if we want to watch another movie?" Allen asked

"Then we'll watch it in our room." Katie said

"Let's pull out the couch bed I don't feel like going up to our room." Allen said still half asleep

"How come?" Katie asked as she was moving stuff around

"Kaitlin." Allen said putting his hand on her shoulder "I'm a very lazy man." Then she laughed and threw a pillow at him

"Yeah right." Katie laughed "Now come and help me."

"Fine." Allen said getting up and helped Katie and moved the table then pulled out the couch bed

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Allen asked as soon as they lay down on the couch bed

"How about _Eclipse_?" Katie suggested

"No Twilight movies." Allen said "If I fall asleep I don't want to hear "Oh Edward Oh Bella" Or any of that BS." He said mocking them

"Ok how about Jersey Shore." Katie joked as she laughed really hard

"Then I want a divorce!" Allen joked "You know I don't allow that crap on the TV."

"Calm down babe I was kidding." Katie laughed "I just wanted to see the look on your face. Besides you know I hate those tanned freaks and their siblings."

"Ohhhhh that's why you hate Jodie." Allen said

"Exactly her sister was on Jersey Shore and she acts like her sister so I don't like her." Katie said

"So you take your hatred of Jersey Shore really far?" Allen asked

"Pretty much." Katie smiled "How about we watch _Full Metal Alchemist the Conquer of Shimballa_."

"Alright we'll watch that." Allen said putting in the movie then lying down next to Katie

"Love you." Katie smiled

"Love you too." Allen smiled at her then watched the movie then in about the middle of the movie they fell back asleep

The next morning Katie's iPhone alarm which was playing _When You're Young _by _3 Doors Down _woke her and Allen up and she went and turned it off

"Good thing that wasn't that heavy metal stuff you listen to." Allen said as he got up

"Hey that's a good song." Katie smiled "Besides I don't listen to just heavy metal I listen to light rock as well."

"Anything that is not Pop, Rap, Hip/Hop, Country or any other Genre that is not Rock or Alternate right?" Allen asked

"Exactly." Katie smiled "Now let's get dressed I feel like going out for Breakfast this morning don't worry I'll buy."

"It's ok Katie I'll buy besides you bought breakfast the last time and the time before that." Allen said

"I don't want to seem like a wife that expects you to buy me everything." Katie said as they walked up to their room

"Katie you're not you showed me that." Allen said as they walked up to their room "What's wrong with me buying you breakfast?"

"It'll start off with that then I'll ask for so much more." Katie said looking at her outfits

"I doubt it Katie as long as you don't let it then it won't ok." Allen said

"Well ok." Katie said as she decided on a Black Asymmetric Pocket Sweater Top, Tripp Black Exposed Button Fly Skinny Jeans and a pair of Vans Black Aleeda Suede Sneakers

"Are you worried that you'll turn into Karen?" Allen asked

"No." Katie said quickly

"You are and don't worry you won't you hate the finer things and you only expect me to love you." Allen said as he got dressed

"You're right." Katie said "Besides she likes fancy stuff and I love everything dark."

"Exactly so don't worry alright." Allen said

"I'll try not to." Katie said "Hey want to Invite Ally and Chris to breakfast."

"Nah they might be busy." Allen said shuddering

"Come to think of it they might." Katie said shuddering as well "Besides they hardly had any time to spend together and now that he is back they have time now so let's leave them alone for a bit. We'll bother them when it's lunch time."

"Deal." Smirked Allen as he and Katie hi fived each other "That's what they get for bothering us."

"Exactly." Katie smirked as they went and got in their car "I'm driving."

"Let me this time." Allen said as he got in on the driver's side

"Fine." Katie said admitting defeat "But I control the radio."

"Deal." Allen said as Katie turned on the radio and _Move My Body _by _My Darkest Days _was playing

"Sweet I love this song." Katie smiled

"Anything Rock you love." Allen joked

"So true babe." Katie smiled as they went out of the Driveway

_Me: Awwwww Again Katie AJ moments are sweet :D :D Especialy when they diss their best friends =)) =)) Lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early with another chapter (Maybe because I have nothing better to do today till later on) But Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"And that's why I'm going out to ringside for your tag team match." Katie said as her and Allen were in Fortune's locker room and she was referring to his tag match which he was teaming up with Kurt to take on Both Jeff's

"Fine but NO Janice got it?" Allen asked

"Wait she wants to use Janice on Karen?" Kurt asked

"Oh yeah." Allen said

"Man let her!" Kurt Exclaimed

"Thank you." Katie smiled

"No way you saw what Janice can do." Allen said

"That's why I want to use Janice." Katie smirked

"As the man in this relationship I'm putting my foot down." Allen said and Katie grabbed him by the shirt and got in his face

"Listen and listen good Jones." Katie growled "If you ever use that line again I'll use Janice on you where the sun don't shine GOT IT!"

"Yes ma'am." Allen said quickly being scared of Katie and she let go of him

"Good." Katie growled

"Well I know who wears the pants in your marriage." Kurt softly laughed

"I just hate when guys think just because their the man in all of this they can tell us what to do." Katie said still mad

"I'm sorry Katie but I don't want you to use Janice on Karen." Allen said "If you do Jeff might hurt you or sue you."

"Allen do you really think I'm scared of all that?" Katie asked "Don't worry about me I'll be ok alright?"

"Alright but if Jeff hurts you I can't be held responsible for my actions." Allen said

"Guys let me deal with the Jarrett's right now." Kurt said then smirked "Although you can help me with Karen if you want Katie."

"Sure."

"No."

"Allen do you want me to use Janice?" Katie asked as she glared at him

"No." Allen said Admitting defeat

"Then let me do this." Katie said

"Fine." Allen said "But Kurt don't try anything with my wife."

"Man I'm getting married soon I won't don't worry." Kurt said

"Good." Allen said "And Katie don't you have a match against Fatso tonight?"

"Oh yeah I do." Katie said getting some mini weights and lifting them and the guys just looked at her "Hey Matt Hardy is really fat right and will be hard to lift so I need to do this."

"I agree do not ask me to Styles Clash him till he drops at least 100 pounds." Allen joked and Kurt and Katie laughed

_**.x.**_

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Immortal from Cameron, North Carolina Matt Hardy!" JB Announced

Matt's theme played and he came out and did his normal poses then glared at the Fans

"And his opponent she is the TNA Television and World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out wearing a Grey T-shirt that said _"I Tweet on the First Date" _(Probably to make fun of Matt) with her Leather Jacket over it, Grey Skinny Jeans, a pair of Grey Converse Low Tops, The TV Title on her right Shoulder and The World Championship on her stomach. When she got in the ring she went on top rope and posed with her belts then went down and handed them to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Matt was somehow down Katie went up on the top rope and did her finisher _Darkness Approaches _then pinned him (Which was hard in her mind) and won

"Here is you're winner the TNA Television and World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After she won she got her belts back and celebrated with them a bit then stopped and hightail it out of the ring as Immortal ran in and tried to attack her and she smirked and went t the back

"I swear you have everyone from Immortal hates you Katie." Kurt said as Katie got back

"Only because I beat two of their champions…well one the other isn't associated with them anymore." Katie said as she sat down

"Beat their world champion and you're a target for life." Allen said

"Please babe I'm used to being a target for life." Katie smiled as she relaxed "I swear it was hard just to pin him. He needs to lose some weight."

"That we can all three agree on." Kurt laughed

_**.x.**_

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Karen Jarrett. Jeff Jarrett!" JB Announced

Jeff's theme played and he and Karen came out and got in the ring and they kissed each other then Hardy's theme played and he came out

"And his tag team partner representing Immortal from Cameron, North Carolina Jeff Hardy!" JB Announced

Jeff's theme played and he came out and did his usual poses then glared at the fans then Allen's theme played and he came out with Katie

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by the TNA Television and World Champion Katie Borden from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" JB Announced

Katie had on the same outfit as earlier but had her Jacket zipped up and when her and Allen got to the end of the ramp she glared at Karen then Kurt's theme played and he came out

"And his tag team partner from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania he is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in Professional Wrestling Kurt Angle!" JB Announced

When Kurt got out he and Allen went in the ring and Katie stood out and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Jarrett and Allen and when Jeff was in position Allen did the Styles Clash on him and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners AJ Styles and Kurt Angle!"

After they won Katie went in the ring and Hugged Allen then Glared at Karen when she was on the ring Apron and she hugged Allen tighter

"_Don't try anything Jarrett." _Katie thought as Karen went in and checked on Jeff _"That's all she better do."_ She thought as her Allen and Kurt went to the back

"Katie how many times do I have to tell you I won't be with Karen alright?" Allen asked

"I can't help it I don't want to lose you." Katie said "You feel the same way some times when I hang out with the guys."

"You're right but I swear on my life I won't be with Karen alright?" Allen asked as he hugged Katie

"Alright." Katie said as she hugged Allen back

_Me: Man I hope that is true if not there is going to be a heartbroken and pissed World Champion. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and I updated this darning the super bowl and I'm really tired right now but at least I have something down. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for Reviewing the Last Chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D :D_

Chapter 4

"Think we can have one dinner without us talking about Karen?" Allen asked as he and Katie got to Pizza Hut and they ordered their pizza

"We can try babe." Katie said "Although remember last night when Karen was at Jeff's house and she basically said to the camera that if a certain someone could have kids and she knows who she is she would be a unfit mother. I can tell she was referring to me."

"Katie I know you won't be an unfit mother alright." Allen said "You're a good mom with the boys so if we had a child it won't be any different."

"But that's the thing I can't have a child." Katie said sadly as she signed an autograph

"Then we'll adopt one." Allen said

"Are you sure?" Katie asked "I mean I wanted to talk to you about adopting one but I didn't think that you wanted another child."

"Katie I have never been so sure in my life besides I would love to have a family with you." Allen smiled

"You mean it?" Katie asked

"I mean it." Allen smiled

"Awwww Allen." Katie smiled as their pizza arrived and they started eating "I haven't told you this but I went to the doctor a couple of days ago and he said that there is a small possibility that I could have a child but the chances are slim."

"Katie that's great." Allen smiled

"Yeah but the chances are slim." Katie said sadly

"But you still have a chance to be one." Allen said

"You're right." Katie smiled a bit "I will be a mom and I'll be one better than Karen!"

"That's the spirit." Allen smiled as he ate

"And when I do be one I'm going to name her Kaley." Katie smiled

"Hold on what makes you the baby will be a girl?" Allen asked "When the baby is a boy his name will be Aaron."

"You have no idea if the baby will be a girl or a boy and we have no idea if I'm ever going to have one." Katie said

"But it is fun talking about having kids huh?" Allen asked as he was eating

"You're right it is." Katie smiled as she softly laughed and ate a bit "Maybe we can try to have a child."

"Are you sure you want one right now?" Allen asked "I mean you do have to give up your world title and TV title if you do."

"I know and that's a risk I'm willing to take." Katie said "I'll give up anything for my child Allen."

"See you are a good mom and you will be one." Allen smiled

"Thank you baby." Katie smiled as she finished eating "Ready to go?"

"Sure we can always have the rest for lunch tomorrow." Allen smiled as they paid the bill and packed up the Pizza and went back to their house

"Man I'm beat." Katie said as she lay down on their bed as soon as they got home

"Same here what a day." Allen said as he lay down next to Katie

"Well at least we get a couple of days off." Katie smiled

"You're right." Allen smiled "Thank god for me being injured."

"By the way why the hell would you wrestle when you're injured?" Katie asked

"I'm doing better than how I was a couple of weeks ago." Allen said

"Good point but I think you should take it easy babe." Katie said laying her head on his chest

"I am babe don't worry." Allen smiled "Alright."

"Alright babe." Katie smiled as she kissed him "I love you."

"I love you too Katie." Allen smiled as he kissed her again and they ended up making love that night

The next morning Katie quietly woke up before Allen and saw him still asleep then she smiled at him a bit then softly kissed him and got her clothes and went to take a shower

"_Maybe I shouldn't worry about Karen." _Katie thought as she took her shower _"I mean I saw her with Jeff and she loves him. I don't know we'll just have to wait and see." _She thought as she finished and got out and got dressed and went to the living room

_Me: Awwwwww That is so Sweet and I do think that Katie would be a good mom if she has the chance to :D :D I hope she does :D :D And sorry this was short but I'm really tired :( Next Chapter will be a little longer. :) Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


End file.
